bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Knight Kielazar
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860437 |no = 8441 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 146 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 18 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 27, 33, 39, 45, 51, 57, 63, 75, 78, 81, 87, 93 |normal_distribute = 5, 7, 6, 6, 5, 7, 5, 9, 11, 20, 12, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 39, 42, 45, 57, 60, 63, 75, 78, 81, 87, 93 |bb_distribute = 4, 6, 5, 5, 6, 4, 4, 5, 6, 8, 11, 18, 10, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 39, 42, 45, 48, 57, 60, 63, 67 |sbb_distribute = 8, 10, 9, 9, 12, 8, 10, 10, 8, 9, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |sbb2_distribute = 15, 18, 25, 16, 14, 12 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 6, 10, 8, 7, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Soldier, leader and survivor, Kielazar has always found strength within despite living a tragedy-filled life. Born from an unwanted union between an elf raider and his hostage, he was abandoned by his father at a young age. But he never gave up, learning as many trades as he could while moving on once trouble came knocking at his door. Despite the hardship and racism that he was exposed to as he grew older, he always had a positive outlook on life. After escaping from his father's tribe, he made his way to the Imperial Capital after hearing that the Inquisition would treat him as an equal. It was here that he enlisted in their ranks and met the people that he would call his friends, including a lone wolfhound that would later accompany him everywhere he went. His stay with the Inquisition, however, was not as perfect as he thought it was. Corruption and vice was present in its ranks, and he nearly came to blows over it, save for the efforts of his mentors and his friends. His ability to stay in trouble didn't last forever, and he--together with his friends--were volunteered as part of the Inquisition's forces defending Rehdoon. It was their grave--but a vampire's flight of fancy brought Kielazar back to life as a creature of the night. She took him on as her apprentice and traveled with her across the land, learning the many sword arts that she had learned in her years of existence. The world, however, was an unkind place, and they soon went to the vampire courts to plead for their assistance in resisting the Raug. They refused to let him speak to their Council, and their answer was inevitable. They were on their own, forcing them to make the perilous journey to the Imperial Capital to join its defenders. The night before they entered the Capital's walls, Kielazar was awakened by his mistress, who warned him that the vampires wanted to take back the blades of their ancient ancestor--the First-who-Walked--from her guardianship. With painful sorcery, she passed them on to him to watch over before vanishing into the night, the corpses of her would-be assassins already decaying around their camp. Left alone once again, Kielazar reentered the capital in secret. It would be a short stay, as the city would fall to the Raug several days later without much unified resistance. Determined to fight the Raug, Kielazar began to gather those who resisted the demonic invasion under his banner as an all-too familiar symbol began to appear on his body... |summon = I am Kielazar, defender of the people! Fight well, brethren--the hope of tomorrow burns bright! |fusion = Thank you for your aid. It's a glimmer of hope in dark times such as these. |evolution = |hp_base = 4550 |atk_base = 1890 |def_base = 1470 |rec_base = 1890 |hp_lord = 6500 |atk_lord = 2700 |def_lord = 2100 |rec_lord = 2700 |hp_anima = 7392 |rec_anima = 2462 |atk_breaker = 2938 |def_breaker = 1862 |def_guardian = 2338 |rec_guardian = 2581 |def_oracle = 1981 |rec_oracle = 3057 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Beacon of Faith |lsdescription = 60% boost to all parameters, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate, Spark damage boosts BB gauge and restores HP & probable resistance against 1 KO attack |lsnote = 20% OD gauge fill rate, 2-3 BC and 400-500 HP heal on Spark & 20% chance to resist KO |bb = Righteous Blade |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire, Water, Thunder, Dark attack on all foes, considerably boosts max HP, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge and restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% max HP boost, 80% Atk to Def, 1-2 BC fill and heal 300-400 HP on Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Demonbane Slash |sbbdescription = 11 combo powerful Fire, Water, Thunder, Dark attack on all foes, 6 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe (partial HP drain), considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction |sbbnote = 40%-65% HP drain, 120% parameter boost for self, 60% crit rate for self, 80% Def to Atk & 50% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 11 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 11 |sbbmultiplier = 630 |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |ubb = Magnum Decapitation |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Fire, Water, Thunder, Dark attack on all foes, adds probable evasion for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO, hugely boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & Spark damage greatly boosts BB gauge and greatly restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% chance to evade attacks, 70% chance to revive allies with 50% HP, 200% parameter boost, 4-7 BC fill and heal 1000-1500 HP on Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Hour of Reckoning |esitem = Vesper Argentum |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Vesper Argentum is equipped, considerably boosts BB gauge each turn for all allies, restores HP each turn for all allies & slightly boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn for all allies |esnote = 5 BC fill and heals 500-1000 +10% Rec HP each turn, 3% Atk, Def, Rec boost each turn, 10 turns max (30% total) |evointo = 860438 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 860034 |evomats6 = 60123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Mannag's Howl |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Frontier Rift: Heaven's End - 30,000,000 Guild Esteem Points *Event Bazaar: Rift Memorial - 500 Rift Memento Tokens (Limited Time) |notes = *Only obtainable once per account |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Kielazar1 }}